Poison of the clan
by setoaleu
Summary: A snake and wolf clan fight against vampires. ATTITION CONTANS GUY ON GUY! Don't read if it offends You!
1. Drive

Ch1

The drive home was something that Ave just didn't notice any more. It was a 1 hour drive from his small home in the suburbs to the clan meetings. He hated being the last remain snake shifters that survived the great war with the wolf clan. The rain was beating down on his small midnight blue BMW. He keep checking over his shoulder in the rear view mirror watching in to the pitch blackness that was behind him he sided seeing nothing bright deep violet eyes. He sighed hating and loving his eyes at the same time in fact he hated and loved himself all over. He wasn't that tall around 5'7 skinny with some muscle tone, this was why the other clan members picked on him because he looked to be nothing more then your average 21 year old human when in fact he was much older then that since the war happened in 1654. He lost track of how old that would make him in this time area but he just used his young looks to fool those around him.

While the road began to curve here and there he slowed down his speed fixing the bright silver and red ring along his middle finger so that he could get a better hold of the steering wheel. He parked in a small clearing just about 100ft from the road. Wearing all black he fixed his light black hair he loved having it long especially when it was tied back with his own silver and black coated snake skin. He would make them when once he would shed his old skin even though he was a shape shifter he still needed to shed his skin this was also the reason why he stayed so young. He could feel the heat coming from the camp grounds where they held their meetings. He gave a soft smile well letting the snake in him unleash its power and wash over him He could feel his eyes change as they became those of a snake along with his fangs growing longer.

He was welcomed by the normal hello and how yours. It would seem strange to someone not of the clan to think that he was one day going to be the leader of this clan. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted someone standing next to one of his trusted servant. A young man who looked around the age of 25 but in this world of the shifters one could never be for sure. The man had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen, long black with what seemed to be silver highlights that seem to shine in the fire. What really caught his attention was his crystal blue eyes they seem to glow along with ring he wore which was a lighting color blue along with a crimson red. Something about this man held danger so Ave ran over to were they were a young viper with white hair along with the most stunning red eye, her name was Rose she looked around 25. She smiled and gave a slight bow "God Evening, Lord Ave. Its to see you here to night. "Good Evening Rose, who may I ask is this?" He nodded to the silver hair stranger. "One of your boyfriends?" Rose smiled and blushed even though she had a strong attraction the young man he sadly wasn't her date. "This is Ferrah……." She paused then said "He is from the wolf clan." Ave's eyes narrowed as his aura began to grow, Rose stepped back feeling his power as it seemed to burn her "I mean no disrespect my lord…" Ferrah steps forward unleashing his own aura which was a cold compared to Aves. Ave blushed as he felt this strangers aura was over him it was like something he never felt before he could feel his face become hot and his groin grow with pleasure. A slight smirk came across Ferrah's face just as an old looking croba came up to them "Enough of this. Ave you are not the leader yet so I will have none of this in the camp grounds." Rose looked at the man and bowed her head "I am Lord Razel. It was my fault I was the one who told him before you got the chance." Lord Razel smiled "Its alright rose." Rose gave a soft smile "Thank you" Then ran off, Lord Razel then stared at his son his dark violet eyes which were a sign that you were part of the cobra blood line were anger with furry "Ave go to your tent to get better control of your self."

He then walked away with Ferrah apologizing for his son's behavior. Ave couldn't understand what his father ment until he looked down to see his erection he let out a hiss then ran towards his tent. Once inside he cursed at himself "How could those sinking wolves be alive and how could I let one of them affect me like that." He then stared at himself in the mirror "Well he did have the most wonderful eyes I have seen in such a long time." As he remember what Ferrah looked like his length ached just begging to be released he sighed while sitting down thinking of the other male while jerking himself off. After a few moments he rejoined the camp walking towards his father and the others. "This is going to be a long night and hopefully after this I won't have to see that wolf again."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ferrah sighed while walking back to Lord of the snake clan. He couldn't help but wonder how that young man Ave could have so much power. He was able to cause Ferrah because weak at the knees and his heart rate increase. Lord Razel wondered what if he was doing was right. Befriend their long lost enemy to join them in their camp grounds. Ferrah sat down sighing "So its been a long time since the war. Your not the only one who has had great loses. My clan has also become small in numbers. I even lost my mate but something is driving me to find another. I don't know what it is." Lord Razel nodded for he knew that once wolves mated that was it but sometimes if their mate passed away it would be right for them to find another.

Ave watched as the two leaders talked. He couldn't help himself but stare at the man, he was build strong with muscles a strong tan and tall an image of Ferrah pounding him from behind begging him to cum for him raced though his mind.. Ave shook his head "What in the world am I thinking. If something like that would happen it would be the end of the clan. Ave sighed as he walked to join his father and Ferrah. "Ave what do you think about joining the clans." Ave stared at his father in shock. "Why? There is no need for that we are doing fine." Lord Razel sighed knowing that his son didn't know what was going because he spent all his time with the younger males of the clan and it didn't look good. "There is a new threat that wants to kill us all and take over both the snake and wolf lands."

Ave was speechless he didn't know what to say how could something want to take over. Both the clans lands nothing could be that power hungry or could there be such a thing. Ferrah looked at the young leader he still had much to learn. "There is such a thing." As if he could read his mind "A vampire."

Lord Razel sighed while leading the others to a small table they all sat down waiting for him to stay something. "How can this be? How are they alive after all this time?" Ave didn't know what his father was talking about "What are you guys talking about?" Farrah sighed "It seems that their much that the young prince doesn't know about his own past." Ave grew angry at this, who was he to know what he did or did not know. "What gives you the right to come into our camp grounds and talk about lives like you have lived along side us." Ferrah smiled unleashing his power hitting the boy clear off his chair. He had a strange liking for the boy and knew he could grow to become rather strong if only he wasn't so hot tempered. He saw the other snakes of the clan come near to their princes' defense.

Ferrah could see all the other snakes in the crowd now. He knew of the cobra the leaders of the clan by their violet eyes, each snake type had their own eyes the vipers had red eyes while the black mambas had these molten gold colored eyes. Ferrah let down his power "I am sorry about that young prince but we don't have time to fight each other. If you do not wish for the death to all of your clan I suggest that you team up with my clan. Your father has already agreed all that is left is for you to agree." Ave got up something about this wolf told him to stay away but something else told him to get closer to him. "Very well we shall help you but only if you take us to meet your clan and figure out how we are going to fight this new enemy or should I say old enemy." Ferrah nodded "Very well. I will give you a few days then I will contact you." He handed Ave a folded piece of paper. "Here my number and address. Call if you think of something before then." Ferrah then pulled the young prince away "I have some questions to ask you. Who are those two men?" He nodded to were Kiba and Toboe were with the other two men they were all standing near a small bar that the clan had set up. Ave didn't understand why the wolf took such an interest in the members of the snake clan but he figured if they were going to work together he must want to know which were the strong ones. Ave nodded pointing to a young white viper "That is Roses brother his name is Tsume, he is one of our strongest fighters and the smartest he is very defense when it comes to those he loves and family. I am surprised that he even let you close to Rose." Ferrah smiled to himself remember the young snake giveing him a look when he got close to the young female but one look from Toboe caused the snake to look away flustered. Ave shrugged waiting for Ferrah to let him continue then pointed to the other male "That is Hige he is black mamba. He is pretty tought but he thinks with his lower brain and stomach before anything else." Ferrah laughed while both leaders noticed that Tusme was looking at Toboe in a way that one might mistake as a predetor stalking its prey and Kiba was doing the same thing to Hige. "Well I thank you for this information. Me and my men must take our leave now."

Ferrah looked around and took off into the night, Ave just stared as the wolf disappeared he had forgotten how fast they moved he gulp remembering and tracing the scars on his arm "What have I done." Lord Razel looked his son "This will be for the best you shall see." Ave looked around "I hope your right father. Alright everyone lets gets this celebration started." The clan still couldn't believe what their prince and leader just did but they would never do anything to hurt the clan so they paid no mind to it. Ave smiled as he saw a black mamba named Raven come towards him he was Ave's closest friend and lover.

Ave love looking into those eyes of his they gave him the fire that he needed to run the clan Rave smiled "I am glad that wolf is gone I couldn't stay the way he was looking at you." Ave looked at him "Why? How was he looking at me?" Raven loved his prince but sometimes it was like he didn't notice anything around him which in a way was good but in a way bad. "Like he wants you for his mate or at least take you all night in that way." Ave blushed he didn't even notice the wolf seemed so in control of himself. Then he remembered the way his power felt when he was knocked off of the chair. Something about it seemed to be in a way a threat but it soothed him comforted him "Its may be because he has gone so long with out a mate." Raven nodded "Well lets go." They walked to the fire in the middle of the grounds as Ave's father watched Rose was next to him helping him along. "Rose I am almost at my end my son will need to take over soon and I do not like the mate he as chosen." Rose looked on watching the two lovers. Raven was a strong young man looked around 25 with long black hair there were man times he was mistaken for one of the females of the clan. Lord Razel sat down near the stage waiting for the show to begin the true pride of their clan.

The dancers were both male and female they wore clothes that were made of silk that moved with them and yet covered only certain areas that needed to be covered. They all stood ready to start. Then a drum could be heard near by as the dancers began their dance unleashing power it twisted and warped around the other dancers. It wasn't a normal power it was something else it began to show pictures of the past wars with the wolves then the peace that was formed after each of the clan leaders came to an end when each leader killed the wife of the other clan. Lord Razel turned away at this point he couldn't stand to see what he always sees in his dreams. He ending the life of Lord Ferrah's mate and he ending the life of his. This was a celebration of life, death, hope, future all in hopes of returning to a time when they didn't have to hide from the humans that they now lived along side. Ave still couldn't believe his eyes every time he saw what his father did. Raven could see Ave's pain so he began kissing his neck and playing with his hair "Its alright my love that will never happen to us." Ave nodded as he rested on Ravens chest as he was pulled in a hug, Lord Razel saw this and glared at Raven, Raven looked at the Lord and gave a small smile but Lord Razel could see the anger and trickery in his eyes. Raven was planning something Lard Razel would just have to find out what before it was to late to save his son or the clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Ave smiled as he held Raven. "Come on lets get out of here." He licked Raven's ear slowly "I need something to do to clear my head." Raven smirked he knew what his prince wanted as he took his hand and led him away from the others. "There is a small river near by I know how you love to be near rivers. " Ave nodded "I don't know what to do any more. Father doesn't like you he thinks that you are going to hurt me. I just don't want to disappoint my father." Raven grew angry at this he knew that Ave's father didn't like him but that didn't stop him from loving Ave even though he it was his job to destroy the clan he had come to grow close to Ave and was trying to back out of the plan that he and his family had made but it was becoming to hard. Raven held Ave close and whispered "Don't think of such things I love you and will never hurt you." He then leaned down at kissed the young prince as his length became hard with need and Ave's moaning wasn't helping any.

Ave couldn't help but relax even though he was the prince and others needed to submit to him he knew that Raven was the dominate one. Ave pulled away from the kiss and began licking and grinding against Raven he could feel his erection hitting against his thigh. While Raven then pushed Ave onto the ground using his aura to wash over Ave fueling his need to make love to him. "Oh Raven……" Ave's moans made Raven lose all control as he took off his belt using it to tie Ave's wrist together then using Ave's belt to go around his neck like a leash. Ave smiled while moaning "You are my master Raven I will do anything you want." Raven leaned down and kissed him "Good boy." Raven then flipped Ave over so that he was on his knees and his back was towards him while he took off both their pants. Ave felt like someone or something was watching them but then something mixed in with Ravens aura it told him to not say anything it wasn't their to hurt him. Ave knew this aura as Ferrah's. Then Raven pushed two fingers into Ave using his power to intensify the pleasure Ave moaned and panted but this time was different it wasn't Raven he was thinking of it was Ferrah he cursed at himself why was he thinking about that stupid wolf and why was he here watching him get ****ed. Then he felt Ravens length enter him and it made him forget his train of thought it felt as if he was in heaven Ave moaned "Oh Raven……Ah yes……Harder." Raven smirked while moving his hips faster into his young princes body while using his fangs to bite down into Ave's shoulder "Moan for me my prince Moan for your master cum all over the ground and onto my hand." Ave did as his master commanded him to as he released his seed onto the ground and his lover's hand.

Ferrah was watching in the trees he felt that there was something wrong with that Raven person ever since he met him at the camp grounds. He wanted to leave when saw what was going to happen when he followed them but seeing Ave's naked body stopped his feet from moving and his body to react on its own. Ferrah knew that Ave would say something about him watching them so he using his power he told the young prince to not say a word. He could see that the young black mamba had some control over the young cobra which was something that should have never had happen there had to be more to this young snake then the others knew. He would have to have his men look into it. He could smell the release of the prince and it sent him over the edge he then began masturbating watching the two young lovers on the ground as both he and Raven released at the same time. Lucky they were both loud so Raven 's moans covered his own.

Raven then released Ave from his make shift shackles then helped him over to the river so that they could clean up. Ave smiled while kissing him "That was wonderful. I love it when we do it outdoors it feels so right. I wish we could go back to the old days were two men could love each other in the middle of a field and no one would care." Raven nodded "I know but with the way humans are no a days that will never happen." After he was clean Ave got up then called the snake that was inside of him transforming into a silver and black cobra using the mind link that all snake had to talk to Raven "Please come with me I want to go hunt before we have to leave." Raven smiled transforming into a black snake "Yes lets." Then they both went into the woods to hunt for small game.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

After the hunt both men went home Ave sighed when he got home after takeing a shower he then checked his caller ID as he thought some of the missed calls were frome his father when he checked his messages he heard his father's voice saying "Raven is up to something his eyes say it all. You know that I took in his kind only out of good faith for the clan the mambas tried to kill the cobras a while back you know that." Ave sighed knowing what his father was saying he could see ethe scar on his back clearly in his mind. He often wondered how Raven could look at him knowing that his family was the one who did that. When the message finish he wasn't in the mood to hear anymore from his father hopeing that the next message was from someone else the voice that came off the speaker gave him a chill that he hadn't felt for a long time. A dark powerfull sexy voice came on he knew at once it was Ferrah's, "Hello young prince. You look so sexy underneath a snake that should be under you. Such a waste of talent along with that wonderful body of yours" There was a slight pause as if the person on the other line was takeing a moment to regain control he could of have sworn he heard a moan but didn't think nothing of it. Then the voice started speaking again "That boy doesn't know how to treat you. I coild make you feel things that you would never dream possible. Hell you shouldn't even be able to shift after you have made love to your mate. If you can call him that I know the history of your clan better then you do stay away from that man. I wll call you later to talk about our plain to take out this new/old enemy." The message ended with a soft click, Ave sat down sigheing he didn't know what to think, who was this wolf to say who he can or can't be with let alone what he could or couldn't do once he was done haveing a moment which was supposed to be private with his lover. Ave shook his head "Stupid wolf doesn't know anything." He laid down to get some much needed sleep tomrrow he would go and talk to this wolf and see what was going on.

Ave walked down the street to the place where Ferrah and him were suppoused to meet. The phone converstaion that he had with Ferrah just a few hours earlier was soemthing else he had called right when the wolf was masturbating why he answered the phone was a mystery to him, the sound of panting and moaning had drove the cobra to masturbate himself it also didn't help that the wolf was saying "Moan for me" to make matters worse they both came at the same. A light blush came over Ave's face when remebering the words the wolf said he couldn't bring himself to face the wolf after that but he needed to find out what was going on. Ferrah smiled when he saw Ave walking into the cafe were they chose to meet he couldn't help but smile at what had taken place on the phone he didn't mean to answer the phone when Ave called but something inside of him wanted to hear his voice what had shocked him even more was the words that he told the prince and how easy it was to get the prince to join him in his act. Ever since that night of meeting he had often wondered how tight that sexy ass of his was. A part of him was hopeing, that raven hadn't takeing him all the way but from the way he saw them that night it looked as if Raven was only takeing the princes body and not his mind as well. Ave sat down lucky they were in the back so no one would hear what they were saying Ave looked at Ferrah he seemed like nothing had happened between them as if the phone call never happened. This made Ave angery "How the hell can you sit their so calm when you know what you made me to?" Ferrah smirked watching the princes reaction he looked so cute when he was angery "I didn't make you do anything besides this isn't the place to talk about this." Ave was about to agure again but he knew Ferrah was right, "So what did you bring me here for." Ferrah nodded "It seems the vampires are on the move turning humans to make their army bigger. Also they seem to have someone on the inside of one of the clans so we can't take to many chances we only talk to each other the leaders your father has asked that you handle this war."

Ave nodded understand why his father was getting old he couldn't handle another war. Ave looked at Ferrah something about this wolf was different he wanted to be with him he wanted to hear the moans he heard on the phone along his skin a chill ran down his spine while thinking about it. Ferrah noticed that Ave was deep in thought Ferrah smiled "Come on lets get out of here I want to show you something." Ferrah stood up getting ready to head towords the entrance waiting for Ave. Ave waited thinking about this for a few moments and stood walking with Ferrah "We have much to talk about to plan this war. I am going to need to know how your kind works and you need to know how mine works." Ave looked at him "Don't you remember from the time we fought one another?" Ferrah chuckled "That was fighting agianst each other not fighting with each other besides my kind has learned some new things hopefully your clan has been training as well." Once outside Ferrah whispered in his ear "Besides I want to hear you moan again." Ave looked at him blushing then nodded while walking with him. He didn't seem to notice something watching them from the alley it gave a hiss while watching the two men become close his eyes narrowed while changeing colors from jade green to molten gold then back to green then the shadow disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Ave looked out over the city amazingly Ferrah had a penthouse sweet high above the city. Ferrah smirked watching the young snake prince some what amazed at the view he knew that snakes liked staying on the ground and hights weren't something they enjoyed. He walked over to him looking out the window, it wasn't anything big a one bed one bath sweet with a large liveing room and kitchen. Ave could feel Ferrah's aura washing over him trying to clam him down knowing his fear of hights. He could also feel the lust and hunger he looked at the wolf "Please don't. I don't want you like that." Ferrah looked at him shocked at the statement then remembering that he used his power to try to calm him. "I am sorry I just didn't want to you feel scared." Ave nodded while going to sit down trying to make as much room as possible between him and the hungry wolf. Even though secrectly he wanted to feel that power again he watched as Ferrah continued to look out the window as if trying to get contorl over his own emotions he used this moment to fight with himself _'What am I doing? I shouldn't want him in that way, for one I already have someone also he is my enemey or reather was my enemey.' _

He sighed looking around seeing pictures of Ferrah and a young woman she looked around his age. but she wasn't anything like he expected. Mostly wolves take the strongest mate in their packs but she looked to be the weakes one so small so fragile, Ferrah turned around seeing Ave look at the picture of him and his mate, he knew that Ave knew the rule of the pack this made him give a soft smile "I know what you are thinking. She looks so weak, this was true but it wasn't like that she was the only one who could except me for who I was." He closed his eyes while moving to sit down on chair remembering the only woman who could love him "Most people as you know back then were bi-sexual or something not normal. I was one of those people. The woman of our pack who was the strongest and who I was sopposed to be with found out what I was and didn't want anything to do with me. Oddly enough her best friend was Aura the woman you see their in the picture when Kair broke up with me she was their to talk to me. I told her what had happened between me and Kair she understood why then she told me 'If she can't love you for who you are then she doesn't need you.' I looked at her seeing that she was right then she told me something I would of never had guessed 'I like you for who you are and if you will except me I will be yours.' I was shocked at that their was nothing I could say only that I would. Many people didn't like the idea but they got over it."

Ave looked at Ferrah wondering why did they take it so easily "Why? I thought that it was the strongest in the pack who could only mate?" Ferrah nodded "Aye, that was the cause but once they saw how strong Aura maded me it didn't matter the whole point of mateing the two strongest is to make the pack strong. But with Aura at my side I was stronger which made my pack strong." Ave nodded stareing at the picture something inside felt strange as if his heart was breaking. He knew the story of what his father had done to the woman named Aura in the picture. He turned to face Ferrah "I am sorry for all the pain me and my clan have caused you." Ferrah nodded "Aye, and I am sorry for all the pain that my clan has caused you and your father." They smiled at one another shakeing hands at their some what truce they had made between themselfs. Then Ferrah looked up giveing a slight growl Aves eyes widen turning voilet. "Something is here." Both men knew what it was, along with fighting eachother all those years ago they also fought against the vampires trying to take over both of their lands. Once the fighting had stopped between them the vamipres simply disappeared from the fight.

Then it appeared as a dark shadow outside of Ferrahs window its eyes gleaming in the setting sun Ave didn't know how late it had gotten he thought an hour had pasted but now he saw it had been more like three which made him wonder how far Ferrah lived let alone how long they had been in his house. Ave snapped back to the matter at hand. Both men glared at this one who dared to attack them let alone in Ferrah's own territory, the vampire hissed at them showing its fangs Ferrah smirked at this thing that dared to call himself one of the night, for the wolfs were the true creatures of the night, then Ferrah called out knowing that the creature could hear him "What brings you here, you know your kind can not come into my home with out being invited." A smirked came onpon its face which made a chill run down Ave spine something about this wasn't right he saw this creatures eyes change from jade green into a molten gold he gasped for some reason he saw Raven's face flash into his mind as he spoke "Raven......." was all that he could get out before the creature smashed into the windows knocking both men down to the ground.

* * *

Kiba sighed he couldn't get that young snake out of his mind something about him called out the wolf with in him. Why did that name seem so familar this the visions of being trapped in a cage came crawling back into his mind with the brown wolf standing in front of him at first he thought it was the wolf who put him in there then he saw that he was only trying to help him out of the cage. Once the vision had ended he thought of the young mamba and noticed they had the same eyes and strangely enough he had a tattoo of a collar around his neck oh how many of night he tought of putting a real collar on his neck and makeing him moan and scream while feeling those fangs of his dig deep into his skin. Kiba had to calm himself when he noticed his brother giveing a soft moan from the bed next to him.

He looked over to see his brother faceing towards the wall holding something in his hand he noticed it was his cell phone by the blue light it gave off. "Who are you texting at this hour of the night?" He asked worried about him ever since that night at camp when he saw that viper stareing at him. Toboe turned around with a slight blush across his face Kiba could see it clearly only because the moon light was shineing right into their room he gave a slight growl "I won't ask again who are you texting" Toboe gave a small gulp "Its that viper from the other night." Kiba gave another growl when he heard this he knew first had how vipers could get but before he could say anything Toboe spoke again "I like him something about him calls to me. I don't know why but I am drawn to him like how beta's are drawn to alphas of the pack. Kiba froze "What you can't be sirous? Your a wolf he is sopposed to be drawn to you. Thats it tomrrow we are going to we are going to call these snakes and talk to them to find out what the hell is going on." Toboe noticed that his brother wasn't the same either ever since that night. That mamba did something to his brother that Cheza could only do. Toboe had the memorys as well of him and his brother traveling with that woman and two other wolfs so why would Kiba go through all this trouble to help him see the viper again unless it was an excuse for him to see the mamba as well. He didn't say anything only nodded and turned off his phone, then a few moments later both wolfs were dreaming of their new soon to be lovers netiher knowing that they were dreaming of them as well.

The next day was something that both wolfs couldn't imagion they meet Tusme and Hige at a near by coffee shop in Ferrahs territory. Tusme didn't want to go into wolf territory he still didn't trust the wolfs even though the war was over and had been for hundreds of years he still didn't trust them but the thought of seeing that wolf toboe again was enough reason to go into enemy territory. Hige didn't really care either which way he figured free food and a chance at some hot wolf girl while he was there was reason enough for him to go. Toboe was nervous he kept stareing at the messages saved on his phone that Tusme sent him ~I want to feel your fur against my naked skin while I make you howl at the moon in pleasure. I don't konw why but I feel drawn to you. I want to protect you and make you mine.~ All of them sat down once everyone was their talking about battle plans and how each fought when Kiba smirked when he saw that Hige had some whiped cream on his chin he got up from his to reach over and lick it off. Hige froze in place when he felt the wolfs tounge against his skin something inside told him to submit to his wolf as he felt the tounge make its way to his mouth across his lips Hige opened them at once before he knew it Kiba was now kissing this young man. Toboe didn't know what to do but just stare at this brother with his mouth open in shock. Tusme used this chance to lean in and kiss the young wolf while he was distracted, in a matter of moments all four men were makeing out in the middle of a coffee shop. The people that were there didn't mind the use to seeing this kind of behavior be it between male-male, male-female, or even female-female their clan wasn't one to judge they were able to have childeren either which way they went for some strange reason. The make out session was cut short when the sound of breaking glass caused them to look Kiba growled "That Ferrahs building, come on lets go." All of them ran to the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Ferrah was the first to his feet as he allowed the beast in him to take over changed into a large black wolf with silver running along his fur and charged at the vampire. Ave took a little longer to recover due to the shock of seeing Raven's eyes in this creature and hitting his head against the wall but once he got to his senses he changed into a black cobra and followed Ferrah getting on to his back spitting vemon out into the vampires eyes, Ferrah used this as a change to grab the creature by the throat pinning it down. Trying to hold it down, when Kiba and Toboe showed up in their wolf forms as well with two snakes on their backs. Ave saw that they were Hige and Tusme from the clan. The vampire used this chance to break free then fight between them began, the vampire was fast but he didn't know that the snakes were just as fast they were able to go in and attack while the wolfs distracted him along with the wolfs speed and streagth they were able to hold him down. Ave and Tusme used their eyes to get the vampire in a trace long enough for Ferrah, and Kiba to tie him up. Once every one was in their human form Ferrah was the first to speak. "Who are you? What is your name? Who sent you here.?" The vampire just laughed while Toboe growled and sent a right hook to his jaw, Tusme watched in shock while smileing to himself at the streangth of the young wolf who looked like he didn't hurt a fly. The vampire hissed while he spoke "The great lord sent me here, Darica sent me. He is looking to destory the ones who killed his mate Blue." Everyone feel silent to the name Blue remembering who she was, a young woman who was an outsider during the war both sides took her in not knowing that the other side did as well. She tricked them into showing her how the other side fought and then she disappeared.

Everyone thought she was dead because after words her body was found naked by a river with two bite marks on her neck and claw marks running along her body with the wives of the leaders laying next to her pasted out. Everyone thought they were all ploting against the clan because notes from their battle plans, fighting styles, and weakness were also found. This was something that couldn't be forgiveing so their punishment was death by the others hand. Ferrah winced remeber that moment once againt "Tell your leader that we have already delt with those that killed her." The vampire smiled and laughed again but then stopped "No you haven't you only took care of her friends in which they were planing to stop the war. Lord Darica pull us all together after being changed in order to get revenge." Ave hissed "What would you know what happened all those years ago you weren't there." The vampire laughed again "Oh I don't know that is what our lord told us but I do know what happened after words young Ave. Oh how I remember, your father Lord Razel brought the black mambas back in order to gain true peace now that the war was over. But they had a plan all their own, once inside your home they waited till you fell asleep they sunk into your room pulled knifes and began stabbing you. You were able to fight them off, but something else scared them away what was it know." he paused as Ave remember that night crystal clear as if he was liveing it again. He would feel the cold blades of his attackers cut into him at such blinding speed he looked over at Hige who looked down he also knew what took place that night. The story went that Ave fought them off by himself but the truth was that a near by wolf started howling letting out such power that it scared the snakes right out the door. Later one when the gaurds when looking for those responable all they found were bodys torn to peaces, Lord Razel let those who didn't take part in the attack stay knowing that all mambas were linked and they would have to live with the horrors of what they had done with the rest of their lives that was punishment enough. Ave looked at the vampire hissing once again "Who are you? How do you know this?" The vampire laughed "My name is not importan just look into my eyes and you will see who I am." With that the vampires eyes changed into Raven's eyes but also held a jade green color which Ferrah reconized as a young wolfs eyes named Rei he was sent out of the clan for try to kill Kiba. Ferrah and Kiba growled "You will not live you will pay for what you did." They moved in to attack but before they could get close Rei disappeared. They all stood their confused at what just happened and at the storys they just heard, Ferrah sighed "Well this is interesting. Now we must report back to your father Ave. He must be worried, besides we must tell him to keep a closer eye on the mamba." Ave nodded while he noticed that Kiba was looking at Hige with hate but something else was their was well lust, Hige just looked down at the ground he couldn't beleave everything he just heard be he knew it was the truth he could feel Kiba's eyes on him all he could do was turn away contacting Raven through the link _~What did you do. Do you know what you are doing to this clan to what could be and what has been?~_ Their was nothing but a sick laugh that made a chill run down Hige spine followed by the words _~Its all for him you shall see, and stay away from that wolf he is nothing but trouble besides why lower yourself to those pathic animals. They are nothing remember what they did to us.~ _With that they all walked out of Ferrahs home one their way to discuss what happen with Lord Razel.


End file.
